Uncovering the Gods A Percy Jackson and DC comics crossover
by whackadragon
Summary: Set a year after the Blood of Olympus. Percy and Annabeth have graduated high school and are a week away from joining the College in New Rome but what happens when they get captured by an organization called Cadmus. How will their friends and some DC Superheroes become involved. Rated K for all audiences. Disclaimer! I Don't own any characters mentioned.
1. Chapter 1

_**Percy Pov**_

"I can't wait to get to New Rome! " Annabeth exclaimed as she and Percy traveled down the road towards New Rome though they had the whole week to themselves . "So are you excited?" Annabeth asked happily. "More like satisfied. I actually graduated high school and we're both going to college in New Rome. So yes you could say i'm excited." Percy replied

"I'm just glad to be going to New Rome again. The architecture, the classes, it's like a dream come true, and I'm with you." Annabeth leaned over and kissed Percy. He laughed. "Hey watch it Wise Girl I'm driving!" Pure happiness in his voice. Wouldn't want to get in a crash would we?" Percy, reasoned with her for a change. "That wouldn't be good". She passed by a picnic area with tables littering the area, it was unexpectedly barren. "Let's stop and go hiking, New Rome can wait. We have the whole weekend anyway." Annabeth suggested. They drove to a stop. "It's so serene here!" Annabeth exclaimed while stretching.

"It's a lot different than New York, a lot more relaxing" I replied as we walked down the verdant, calming trail. I feel like once in my life that we're finally free, away from everything, no quests, irritating gods, or prophecies. It's just… us." We held hands, happy to be in each others embrace, away from all problems. I felt the tug of water in my gut. "This way!" I said excitedly, pulling Annabeth along with me as we ran off the trail. We shoved through the thick foliage and stopped right in our tracks. A waterfall, roaring and crashing down into a small, calm, cove below. "Come on Wise Girl!" I tore my shirt off and jumped in, letting the cool, refreshing waters wash over me. "I'm coming seaweed brain!" "Annabeth yelled jumping in after him, tearing her shirt off as well. They swam around carelessly in the water, splashing wildly. They were both breathing heavily but smiling even more. They crashed onto the shore, the rocky ground making their backs itch but they didn't care they only saw each other. Of course they were tempted. They were alone, half-naked and most of all they knew there love was true but their love kept them sane, they knew they had to watch over each other because no one else could do it better. "We should probably be getting back." Percy said in between breaths. "Its getting dark." Annabeth noticed as she put her shirt back on. "Let's go. There's probably a motel around here somewhere." Percy assumed wringing his shirt out and tossing it over his shoulder. They interlocked hands and headed towards their car, their freedom.

"What's that? I asked pointing towards a small metal object, glowing green, attached to my car, a 2015 blue Rav4, my mom and Paul gave it to me when I turned eighteen. I looked at it closely, barely an arm's length away. "Percy whatever it is it's probably a bad idea to stick your nose in it." "I know that but it's on my car Annabeth. I really like my car. It's blue!" I pointed out. I did the most logical thing. I tried pulling it off. Bad idea. It exploded. Annabeth and I were blown clear of the explosion, landing on the hard cement.

"I told you not to do that." Annabeth sighed, struggling get up. "You said not to stick my nose in it. You never said anything about touching it." I tried to make the situation better. We supported each other, managing to stand. "What the hades happened to Butch." I muttered angrily." A huge crater now occupied the hood and the doors and mirrors were hanging by wires or gone completely. "You named your car Butch?" Annabeth commented.

"Nothing that can't be covered up. A feminine voice spoke. They both turned in surprise to look at the women. Clad in fancy clothes, something I thought an executive or what I thought a stuck up principal would wear, an aura of authority radiating off of her(I had had a lot of experience with principals). "Who are you?" Annabeth demanded. "Well I guess we kinda broke my mom's promise." I said my voice full of remorse and annoyance. I remembered back the conversation they had the day before in the Jackson household.

" _So you two are going to spend the week together? Sally asked. "Yeah we're going to take Percy's car to New Rome. We thought some time alone would be good for us." Annabeth explained. "And before you say anything mom we've got expenses covered so don't worry." I added, eyeing my always worried mother. "I just don't want you two getting caught up in something again and I'm your mother I will always worry." Paul walked in, carrying baby Grace in his arms. "Your mother's right we will always worry and Annabeth you know you're just as much apart of this family as us."Sally smiled in agreement. Percy kissed his girlfriend's forehead. The two caring parents wrapped their son and the girl they knew he loved in a family hug. "Just come back to us." Sally murmured._

"Everything will make sense in time my playthings." The women said. Holding a small device in front of them. A bright light flashed and everything went black.

Percy woke up in a room, white walls surrounding him, with one wall being glass and a large door taking up space on the wall opposite of the glass. He was dressed in white pajamas it looked like. No pockets. No Riptide.

"Where am I!" Who are you!" Percy screamed weakly. He noticed bandages covering a small part of his arm. He tried removing it but as he did a sharp pain shot up his spine, hurting his already weakened state.

The door opened. The women from the car crash walking in, dressed slightly different though. "Please refrain from doing that. I don't want to have to hurt you any more than I have to. For the moment at least." The women ordered.

"Then why don't you tell me where I am. "Percy growled. "And where is Annabeth! "He instinctively reached for his prized sword, Riptide, hidden in his pocket but then he remembered these clothes didn't have pockets. "Wait..." Percy said defeated. "Where is my pen?" He fell to his knees. He saw men dressed similar to the women through the glass wall and more walking through the door of the room. She held up a bronze ballpoint pen, tempting me, but I was suddenly weaker. "We've given you some muscle relaxers and maybe a fewo other things." She crouched in front of me still holding riptide. The look on her face showed victory and confidence a look I was used to seeing in Annabeth's face. I reached for riptide weakly, my vision blurred, darkness taking over my eyesight.

The women smirked. "Goodnight Perseus." was the last thing I heard.

 _ **Annabeth Pov**_

Annabeth scanned the room. It was all white except for one wall made of glass. She looked down, she was dressed in a white shirt and pants, almost like pajamas. "Hello Annabeth!" A woman's voice yelled excitedly. "Its great to meet you.

She instinctively reached for her dagger she kept strapped to her leg but it wasn't there surprisingly. "Who are you? Where am I? Where is Percy?" She took a step toward the women, a growl in her last question. A shot of pain went up her arm. She stumbled in pain. "Ah ah ah. Please try not to do things like that. I don't like being threatened. The women advised. "A man came into the room and placed a very comfortable looking chair in the middle of the barren room. The women sat it in it, making herself comfortable. "Annabeth dear where is the rest of your." She pondered the word. "Family."

"I don't know what you're talking about" I feigned innocence. "Nonsense dear. I know you and Perseus are Demigods. You can't deny it." The women had me backed in a corner. For once I was at a loss for words. I kept my wits. I had to take control and find out what I wanted to know. This women knew about demigods I told myself. She had to be one or be affiliated with us. I tried to form a plan. "Annabeth." Her commanding voice snapped me back to reality. I'll let you think things over. For now they're prepping Percy for testing." I jolted up as fast as my weakened body would allow. "What tests?" My voice filled with the slightest bit of fear. "Oh it will be your turn soon but for now think things over." With that a man came and got her chair and they left me to do the only thing I sometimes thought I was good for.

 _ **Percy Pov**_

I felt a stinging pain on my cheek. I opened my eyes to find a man staring at me questioningly. "How many times have i been knocked out today. I'm turning into Jason." I muttered to myself. "What was that?" The man asked. He continued what he was doing, not expecting an answer. I looked around. I was strapped down in some sort of chair, my bare and somewhat scarred chest uncovered.. The room was dark and ominous kind of like a certain place I fell in a while back. Not fun. "What's happening. What am I doing here?" I asked groggily. The man turned around holding a rather large needle. "I'm sorry but I can't tell you or I would."He stated flatly. I sighed. "I just wanna know where the hell am I and where's Annabeth." The man stood silently for a while before turning back to me. "Well?" I repeated. "Believe me when I say this i'm one of the few people here who cares about you and that girlfriend of yours." He said his surprisingly voice full of concern. With that he stuck the needle in my neck. Immediately i felt whatever was in it purse through my veins. My blood felt as if it was boiling, my bones were shattering into a million pieces. I let loose a guttural scream no one could describe. I lost all vision, my mouth was drier than the Sahara. I was left there screaming in agony. All alone. Separated from my Wise Girl once again.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

 _ **Jason Pov**_

Jason and Piper were leisurely relaxing on the Cabin 1 roof. "You know there's this carnival coming to central park this weekend. We could go… have some fun eat some of that greasy carnival food you love so much." Jason tried to convince his girlfriend.

She looked at him in disgust and flatly stated. "I hate carnival food." She started playing with his hair. "Cmon pipes. You've stuck yourself in camp ever since Percy and Annabeth left two weeks ago. Is everything ok?" Jason asked, concerned about his girlfriend.

She sighed. "Don't get me wrong I love camp but they've graduated and we're still stuck here for another year. It's just not the same without them." she pouted.

Jason chuckled. "I'll be honest. Camp isn't the same,without them but we gotta move on and besides next year we'll be with them again."

Piper smiled her eyes glowing with the humor like a child of hermes. Then she looked at me with a face filled with fear. "There's a major problem with that."

I sat up with concern. "What? I like that plan. I thought long and hard on it too. Jason said sadly.

"The DSTOMP." Piper replied ominously,

They both burst out laughing. "The DSTOMP? You, the always confident daughter of the love goddess are worried about a test.

"Yes! I'm a horrible test taker." Piper confessed.

He wrapped her in his arms. "I promise you no matter what we will always be together DSTOMP or not."

They sat in comfortable silence until they heard a voice yell their names.

"Jason! Piper!" Harley, the thirteen year old son of hephaestus came sprinting to the Zeus cabin entrance looking up at them from below.

"Whats up Harley!" Jason yelled down to him. Not at all eager to leave their warm embrace.

"Chiron wants you in the big house ASAP. There's an Iris message from Camp Jupiter and apparently it's important too! The ever rambunctious kid ran off to the big house in excitement.

Jason sighed. "Guess we gotta go."

"You said they never showed up?" Jason spoke to the blurred image through an Iris message. "Yes" Frank replied gravely. "It's been a week past from when they were supposed to arrive. Reyna and I weren't worried too much. We just assumed they were taking some time off, away from everything but wherever they are, they could be in danger. "

Piper and I know the route they took. We'll check it out."

"Good luck finding them Jason." Frank ended and the IM dispersed into mist.

"Are Percy and Annabeth okay?"

"Where are they!"

"Someone pass the spray cheese!" Chaos broke in the war room of the big house.

"Everyone shut up!" Clarisse La Rue the ever demanding head counselor of the Ares cabin ordered. She looked at Chiron to speak.

"For all we know. They're just spending some quality time together." He got a few giggles and snickers from the senior campers who knew Percy and Annabeth for the longest. "But there's always the chance two powerful demigods such as them could have ran into some sort of trouble." Chiron turned to Nico, Son of Hades. Can you sense Percy and Annabeth?" He asked the tired looking teen.

"I can definitely sense some sort of life force, it's not as strong as usual and it's feels vastly different but it's definitely there." He concluded.

"Wait up how does a life force feel different?" Connor Stoll commented.

"You know it just feels different." Nico shrugged.

"At least we know they're alive. Jason and Piper please take the same route as they would have to New Rome. With that the council of cabin counselors went back to their daily happenings of camp.

 _ **Zephyr Pov**_

Inside the Cadmus training. "There is but one rule. Survive. You may use anything at your disposal to live." Zephyr explained to the three trainees around him. "Begin." The trainees drew swords and begin encircling Zephyr. He drew no weapon, clad in a gray hooded cloak, etched with peculiar patterns, he stared straight ahead, unmoving. The trainee behind him let out a battle cry and aimed an overhead swing towards Zephyr. At the same instance the other two ran towards him swords leading. In one fluid motion Zephyr spun around, dodging the overhead slash and quickly disarming the man taking his weapon, deflecting the other's strikes and disarming both men in a matter of seconds. "Our enemies will not show you the mercy I have shown you today. Pick up your weapons and continue training, you're dismissed." I exited the room after swiftly returning the training swords to their places on the racks. I walked down the hallway towards my quarters thinking to myself. "How did I allow myself to get all wrapped up in this crap." He heard a long, pain filled scream emit from the testing part of the compound. he was tempted to check it out but stopped himself. Everything that happened behind those doors did only one thing to Zephyr. Piss him off.

In my private quarters I removed my suit. I never took it off unless I was alone so the secrets it held within would stay exactly that. Secrets. "Zephyr." I heard my name spoken through my comm. "You're needed in the compound. I sighed. This job paid well but the reasons for which I stayed were not. In truth I hated Cadmus. I hated what they stood for, what they thought they stood for, but most of all the way they got the things they wanted. "Here we go again What do they need now." I muttered, putting my suit back on and heading towards the command room not looking forward to what lay ahead.

In the meeting room. Ms. Luthor spoke."Hello my friend. I have a task for you."

"What may that be Ms. Luthor? I have other matters to attend too."

"Oh this will be to your liking. An image of a large' scaled alien was displayed. "That is an alien named drogon." She pointed to the beast. "We've tracked him to an abandoned warehouse at these coordinates." A satellite image popped up on the screen between them showing the coordinates. "Your task is to find and detain this menace, alive, in any way you like. I have a strike team assembled awaiting your orders."

"Thanks but call them off. I'll handle this myself." I said walking away, not expecting an answer.

"And Zephyr if you would kindly leave him in as many pieces as possible Mr. Danvers would appreciate it."

"You know Ms. Luthor. When I go out on solo missions i like to get out all my anger. I'd suggest you keep all our people,a good ways away until i'm done."

 _ **Jason POV**_

"Woah tempest Woah." I ordered my stormy steed as we landed. "The trail ends here. This is as far as tempest can track them." I explained to Piper who rode behind dissipated into the atmosphere leaving piper and I alone on the side of the road, a factory off in the distance. Well we might as well check that thing out." I suggested.

"So do you think they're ok?" Piper asked me, holding holding my hand as we walked. "You know those two. Wherever they are if they're together they'll get through it. Once we find them everything will be better, I promise." I kissed her forehead.

"It's just we've already been through so much and were not even in our twenties." She gave a light laugh. "We"ve been through more than your average person. It's been great meeting all our friends and I wouldn't change anything about my life but i've always wondered, how would my life be if-" An explosion shook the ground.

"What the hades was that!" I exclaimed. Smoke started rising from the factory. "Well that's definitely not normal come on!" We headed into the factory. "You know what they say. Wherever there's trouble there's Percy Jackson." I muttered.

"Arrraagh." Inside the factory. A roar rattled my bones.

"What is that. . ." Piper whispered.

"I am Drogon and I shall destroy your puny world." An enormously tall humanoid figure pushed aside a huge chunk of metal showing himself and causing more explosions "Um what is that." I exclaimed.

"Arrrgh humans DIE!" He roared and charged at us, an axe swinging wildly in his hand. I looked him over as fast as I could. He was at least fifteen feet tall, covered in what looked like battle armor vastly unlike the kind we used at camp. Dark scales racked his body from head to toe or in his case head to claw.

I drew my gladius and charged him, Piper at my heels. We met his charge. I was forced to my knees, blocking a blow filled with immense power. Piper screamed and shoved her dagger in his side. It was a solid hit but the pain didn't faze him. The monster swung his arm, sending piper flying clear across the factory. I ran towards her screaming "Piper!" but whatever it was grabbed me by my neck lifting me high into the air. He locked eyes with me. "You will be the first of many to die to my axe in this world!" I tried to summon the winds to knock him over but his mighty grip stopped all attempts of using my powers. He raised his axe for a killing blow. Next thing I knew, I was dropped to the ground, clutching my chest and gasping for air. Someone stood over me. The monster stepped back a few feet. "Aaarggh!" Who dares defy me!" He roared.

"I do." The figure bellowed, A deep voice, resonating through the factory.

"Then you will be the first one to die!"

"Get up." The mystery person pulled me up. "Go check on your friend Drogon hit her hard."

The realization hit me. "Piper!" I ran over to her. "You okay? Say something!" I yelled. "She lifted her head and moaned. "Not the first time i've been hit like that. The real question is who is that?" We looked over to the man, still staring down the monster. Next thing we knew they charged each other, the man with a small dagger, the alien Drogon with his axe. The man fluidly dodged Drogon's attacks as if he were just hitting air. "Stop your fancy movements and fight me like a warrior!" Drogon demanded.

"Fine." The man drew two swords each emitted an aura of power, a faint blue glow radiating off of them. "I do not want you on this earth nor do I want you captured by the organization I work for. There is only one solution." He assumed a fighting stance. One sword above his head, the other at his torso. The man waved them around in slow though powerful motions. A portal, a cyclone of powerful, immense energy opened from seemingly nowhere, behind Drogon. "Go, or be forced. Back to your homeland and away from this earth!" The man ordered vigorously.

"No mere mortal orders me to leave." Drogon growled, ready to charge.

"I am no more mortal." The man whispered and made his move. He threw one of his swords towards Drogon. It latched itself into his shoulder. He drew a dagger, as fast as lightning throwing it towards Drogon, right below his kneecap. "Aaarrgghh." He bellowed in pain of the wounds that had been inflicted on him in less than a second.

The man stalked towards Drogon, removing his now bloody weapons he stood over the creature. "You are done here." He said almost wistfully.

"Farewell mortal. Next time we meet it will be you that loses." With that Drogon fell through the portal and it dispersed into the air as if I had imagined it.

"What the hades." We both muttered.

The man walked over to us. "You must leave now! They will be coming soon." He hefted us to our feet "Come on!

"Wait a second! Who are you? What was that? Who's coming?" I asked completely confused on what just happened.

"Tell us what we want to know." Piper demanded but power into her words.

"You'll never get your questions answered if you are dead. Now leave and for your own safety do not repeat to anyone what happened here." The charmspeak didn't seem to faze him at all. With that the man left the building and we stood there completely clueless to what just happened.

 _ **Guardian/James Olsen Pov**_

It was three am. Late for James Olsen to be up and perusing the streets of National City But not for guardian. National City is his home and he will defend it.

 _ **The night before**_

 _He had just finished tying up a gang of drug dealers, leaving them for National City's Police to deal with. A bearded man in a black hoodie stalked up to him, standing ten or so feet away. Guardian looked him up and down not wanting to assume he was a bad guy. For all he knew this man needed his help._

" _Guardian i've come to deliver a message." An organization that goes by the name of Cadmus wishes to discuss things with you. They will meet you at this spot at this time tomorrow. They hope to see you there." The hooded man starting walking away, into the shadows._

" _Wait! I want nothing to do with Cadmus!" Guardian tried to explain but the man had already disappeared."_

 **Back to real time**

Normally James would be busting bad guys or secretly aiding someone in a car crash but tonight he was hiding in the dark, behind a heap of trash cans, under a bridge, waiting for Cadmus to show themselves. A black SUV pulled up followed by a shady looking black van, windows tinted on both. A man stepped out of the driver's seat and opened the door behind him. A women stepped out dressed in an elegant dress and heels. A little overdressed for a top secret talk at three in the morning James thought to himself. Four goons got out of the van and encircled the women protectively. All had firearms as well as swords. Since when did people use swords. Guardian stepped out of his hiding place and approached the group of what he deemed criminals. "I got your message. What's this about." He insisted.

"We've noticed your accomplishments ever since you've come to National City. Cadmus want's you to become apart of our great fold!" She spread her arms as if her proposal was a great honor. "You see we're working on an amazing project and we want you Guardian. So what do you think."

"I'm afraid I have to decline. Leave now we don't want you in our city. You may think you're doing good but you're just creating more problems and more innocents are being hurt." Guardian replied, almost losing his temper.

"Sometimes to create a new world you have to destroy the old one first and If you haven't realized it yet a lot of people want us here. They don't like all these monstrosities roaming the streets and creating chaos!" She said, each word growing fiercer and fiercer. If you won't join us then we can't have you running around interfering with our plans." Seize him!" She yelled. The men charged at Guardian, some fired bolts of energy at him from their back tracked running past the trash cans he previously hid behind, knocking them over causing two of the men to fall. Two more followed him. Guardian kept running, luckily there wasn't any pedestrians in the way as it was late at night. He looked back to see one man chasing him the other probably went back to the woman in charge he thought. Guardian grew tired of running, he slowed his pace allowing the man chasing him to get closer. Guardian sidestepped as the man kept running, throwing his shield in the man's face, knocking him out cold.

"Good work." A voice praised him from behind.

"Who are you? Are you with Cadmus" Guardian growled.

"Unfortunately yes. I have to apprehend you. He held up a small device in a gloved hand, I recognized it as a commonly used tracker and smashed it. The man assumed a fighting stance.

"I won't just come willingly." Guardian mimicked the man's stance with his own.

"Good because i'm not planning out capturing you." The man said running at him.

This guy was good" Guardian thought though there wasn't much room to think he was too busy blocking, kicking, punching, and moving around to do much else. The man didn't let up for a second, with a flurry of jabs and kicks that could have matched Supergirl's. The two fighters separated James breathing hard. "I know who are you James." I have no yearning to capture or harm you. I want nothing to do with this evil organization but I can't leave yet. I need you and Kara Danvers help and don't worry your secrets are safe with me. I know a few things about secrets." The man explained.

"What?" James explained in shock.

"We're running out of time. Ill explain more later. Right now just get out of here. They're coming.

A sudden and powerful force landed in between us. Supergirl had arrived. I heard a guys voice in Guardian's earpiece. "Hey bro I called in some backup. Heard you say something about Cadmus. So I called our girl." The quirky voice of my friend Winn said in his comm. "Don't worry she doesn't know it's you!" He added quickly.

"Who is this." Kara motioned at the mystery man."

"Call me Zephyr." He said. Zephyr drew two swords from his sleeves. They glowed with power. Waving them around in swift, fluid motions a portal formed behind him. "Be seeing you." He nodded to both Guardian and Kara, jumping into the portal leaving them both standing there dumbfounded and in shock. "Wait!" Kara yelled and sped after him but the portal had already closed. She looked over to me. "Did you know him?: She asked.

"Didn't even know a guy like that existed." Was my only reply.

 _ **Supergirl/Kara Pov**_

"Alex!" I called to my sister as I landed in the DEA headquarters. She hurried over to me with Hank and Winn close behind. "We've got a problem. I went to help guardian escape from Cadmus. Apparently they tried to capture him. When I got there he was fighting with a guy. Right when I showed up he ran off. " I concluded

"What's so weird about that. If I saw you fly in there all scary like i'd run too." Winn reasoned.

"No that's not the weird part." I looked at Alex. "Do you remember when I helped Barry defeat the Dominators on Earth 1?"

"We all do." Hank added. "It was a crisis that was expertly dealt with."

"Well the man from earlier used the same technology as Barry used to to switch in between earth's. At least that's what it looked like. He has to be working for Cadmus." I explained

"What a minute. So you're saying this man can travel in between earth's? Alex concluded.

"If so he needs to be contained. A type of technology that powerful can't be allowed to be in the hands of Cadmus." Hank said.

"Wait wait wait." Winn interrupted awkwardly. "How do we know this guy even works for Cadmus" He looked away sheepishly.

"What do you mean? Of course he works for Cadmus." I said somewhat confused as to why Winn would be defending the side of someone evil.

"Nevermind it was a stupid idea." Winn gave up rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly,

"Anyways first order of business is to capture this individual. He could lead us to stopping Cadmus once and for all. For now its late. Go home and get some rest we'll continue this tomorrow." Hank ordered. As I flew off towards my apartment I saw Alex and Winn walk off, whispering to one another. I decided not to use my powers to find out and flew home to rest for the busy day tomorrow.

 _ **James Olsen Pov**_

 _ **The next day**_

"Mr. Olsen you have a visitor." My assistant Kelly called through my office door.

"Thank you send them in." I said surprised, not expecting anyone at this time.

A man around 6"0' walked in. He wore a gray hoodie, a ball cap, and blue jeans. "Hi Mr. Olsen" He shut the door behind him. "Nice to meet you. You may call me Zephyr."

 _ **Jason Pov**_

Jason and Piper landed in front of the Camp Half Blood entrance, still shook from the fight that occurred earlier. They walked in silence up to the big house both eager and sad with the news they came back with. THe two saw Chiron on the Porch playing chess with one of the younger campers. Chiron's face brightened when he saw them.

Jason and Piper both frowned. "We didn't find them." Jason explained "But something interesting happened,"

Chirons eyes darkened in sadness but hid it right after.

"Come inside we can further after you both have gotten something to eat." Chiron advised.

After a meal of crackers and cheese spray Jason explained what they saw. "We landed close to the entrance of an abandoned factory. We went inside to check it out for traces of Percy and Annabeth."

Piper picked it up from there "There was this huge monster who called himself Drogon was ravaging the factory for Zeus knows what. When he saw us he immediately attacked, yelling about some other earth and stuff like that."

"What do you mean other earth? Was he from another planet? It has to be possible. Gods still roam the earth so why can't aliens exist also." Chiron reasoned.

"We were toast. Our celestial bronze didn't seem to faze him. Then this guy comes out of nowhere. He goes head to head with Drogon. He opened this weird portal and sent Drogon through it." Jason ended.

"A portal you say?" Chiron pursed his beard, thinking.

"Well we can keep the search parties. As long as this you two are alright then that's all that matters. As for this man that saved you I have a feeling this won't be the last encounter you all have together." .


	3. Chapter 3

_**Annabeth Pov**_

It had been a week since we were captured. The men in black suits and masks came into my room to give me food every day. That's how i kept track of time. Every day at the same time they came. It was July twenty-sixth exactly two weeks after Percy and I's graduation.

 _I remember our parents overjoyed faces as we both walked off stage together. Sally, Paul, and my own mortal parents and brothers all sitting together, smiling, Sally even shedding a tear as we finally made it. I especially remember seeing an elderly couple staring at us with unmasked admiration. The man had a blue shirt on, coconuts and palm trees decorating it, with khakis and sandals which clashed with his dark gray hair and beard. His arm was laced in a womans. Her gray hair, glowed blond in the sunlight. Her gray eyes matched perfectly with her white dress and heels. Poseidon and Athena. I laughed at myself. Percy noticed as well, barely managing to contain his laughter as we saw our godly parents voluntarily touching. They saw us. Poseidon looking away momentarily embarrassed while Athena glared at Percy, daring him to laugh._

I wondered what they were all thinking now. Were we ok? Were we even alive? I could imagine Paul comforting Sally as she lost her son once again. I had a plan. A simple one in fact. Escape. The same guard had been bringing her food each day the men watching her through the glass also left for about ten minutes as a I was given food. I memorized the look on his face as he walked in and placed my plate on the floor, beside my barren cot. It was usually just some dry bread a few carrots or peas and a cup of water, if I was lucky some kind of mystery meat. He looked at me with pure hatred, knowing what I was, a demigod. I didn't know why he hated me and honestly I didn't care, I just wanted out. The man favored his left leg when he walked. On the second day I threw the water on him so he smacked me with his right hand. Painful but worth the information. An alarm buzzed and the door unlocked. It was time. The same man walked in, the same look in his eyes as he set the plate down. I was curled up in the corner on the cot. Bread and water on the metal plate. I glanced at it. Then turned my head to glare threateningly straight at the man, daring him to come closer. He turned around to walk out. I quickly crawled to the plate, grabbing the cup of water and throwing it at the back of his exposed neck. The water instantly seeping down the back of his suit and spreading uncomfortably. He let out a growl of anger and annoyance. He turned around and tried to slap me with his right hand. Just as I thought. I caught it mid swing. Using the force to shoot up and kick his left shin as hard as I could. He let out a cry of pain. Predicted again, his left leg was weaker. I punched him in the stomach. He fell to the ground. I dropped onto him, my elbow leading, onto the back of his skull, knocking him out cold. I grabbed a small knife and a weird looking pistol from his belt and ran out the door. My plan had worked.

I ran out the door. Straight through a pair of startled and confused scientists. They quickly got over it though and chased me through the facility. I ran down the white hallways, scanning the doors and rooms as I went. Alpha Lab, Men's Restroom, assembly, where the hell would they keep Percy. I kept running. I stopped and read the sign on the hallway door. _**Testing.**_ I heard a scream from down the hallway. It was full of pain and terror but i recognized it. It was Percy's. I felt a wave of energy rush past my head. I turned around. The man I attacked and another one ran towards me, firing pistols at me. I shot back. The gun stopped firing, Out of whatever was in it I assumed. I dropped it and stormed through the _**testing**_ doors. I heard the scream again. I ran towards it. "Percy I'm coming!" I screamed, so full of anger and fear of whatever immense pain he was going through. A man in the same suit as all the guard barged out of a set a doors and ran toward me. I screamed, plunging the knife into his shoulder, shoving him out of the way. I kept running down the hallway. Twenty feet, fifteen feet I heard Percy scream feet I was so close. Five feet. All of a sudden I was in a different place. I was back in my room. I turned around. What I saw was amazing and frightening at the same time. A vortex of powerful energy spun and spun endlessly. Then it suddenly disappeared. To be replaced with a man, covered in a gray cloak and hood his mouth and nose covered All I could see was mesmerizing gray eyes.. I acted on instinct and punched at his face. He caught my fist and pulled me toward him wrapping one powerful arm around me, pinning my arms to my side while his gloved hand covered my mouth.

"Ssh they don't know I brought you here." He said. "I'm gonna let you go now, don't scream or try to fight me. Neither will go over well for you I promise Nod once if you understand." His voice was deep and filled with power. I nodded once. He let go of me as promised.

"Who the hades are you." I asked, tears filling my eyes. "I was so close to finding Percy."

"Ill try to explain as much as I can as fast as possible." He whispered. "This place is called Cadmus. I don't know why they have you here but it's not for anything good. Believe it or not i'm one of the good guys. Well i'm as good as you're gonna get."

"I just want to know where Percy is. Is he okay?" I asked fearing the worst.

"I'm assuming that's the kid they have in testing. If he's there he's definitely not okay. Ill try and help him but if he's there there isn't much I can do." The man lifted his hand to his hood. I heard a voice though I couldn't make out the words.

"Yes. I've got her contained in her room, unharmed. Yes Ms." He spoke into what i thought was some sort of communication device.

"Who was that?" I asked. He ignored the question.

"They'll be coming soon. Do not say anything about this conversation at all. I'll try and come back soon and check in on you, as well as your friend. For now I have to go." He headed towards the door.

"Wait! Please!" I exclaimed. He stopped but didn't look back. "Don't worry about me just help Percy." The man open the door, went through it closing and locking it behind him. I feel to the floor, tears streaming down my face. "Percy. I love you." Were the last words I said as he left.

Minutes later the women I first met came walking through the door, three men close to her. I guess they learned. "Annabeth dear." She started. She seemed impressed yet disappointed at the same time. "Your little escapade caused us some trouble but don't worry we're not going to hurt you."

I saw her nod her head towards the men. They rushed to me, grabbing me and lifting me up from where I sat crying on the cot. They pushed me against the wall, their hands pinning my arms, and my head to the cold hard wall. One man clamped my chin to my mouth. I couldn't say a word through his strong grip. The women started talking again in her snobby, annoying voice. "Annabeth. There are consequences for your actions. I was going to wait a few days before starting weapons tests, but you've caused a few problems and now we have to move up schedule. It's nothing too bad, well for you anyways, but poor poor Perseus. Remember those screams you heard? That was your beloved being injected with nerve stimulators. Basically any pain he feels will be increased! Tenfold! I hope you're happy with yourself sweetie. Perseus is about to be in a world of pain and it's all your fault." She said like it was something grand and honorable. The men let go of me and they all left. I dropped to my knees, unable to speak, scream, anything. My seaweed brain had already been through a world of pain in his life and I just made it so much worse.

 _ **Percy Pov**_

I woke up. I must've passed out from the pain. I thought. I was scared, my whole body was screaming in agony, my ears bursting with a continuous ringing sound. When I looked around everything was blood red, the man who said he cared about me, left me all alone. I tried to speak, groan, cough, anything but couldn't find the power to. I could barely take short, raspy and burning breaths of air every few seconds. It's all my body would allow. Whatever that man injected me with it hurt, a lot. I looked down. Glad I was still wearing pants. Good, I wouldn't want to greet my kidnappers, torturers or whoever they were half naked. It seemed like hours of waiting, very painful waiting I might add. I took the time alone to think about the past events. He got kidnapped, dragged into yet another problem even after he promised not to. I studied my surroundings, the blood red color finally leaving my vision. Nothing but white walls, some expensive, looking equipment, and and some cupboards. Cool nothing useful, just my luck. The doors looked like regular old hospital doors. I thought to myself. "All this could've been avoided if I just stayed in New York with Annabeth." Annabeth. I still hadn't even had a clue of how she was. Was she hurt, lost, did she escape, was she- I didn't even want to think about it. Annabeth wasn't dead. She couldn't be. I stifled a laugh when he thought about what would happen if someone even tried to hurt her.

I checked the restraints on my arms and ankles . Instantly pain shot all through my body, surprised, I let out a short cry of pain. Then I remembered why I didn't do that before. "Cmon Percy. You've faced things worse than this." I forced the encouraging words out. Pain flowing within each word emitted. Somehow managing to sit up, pain continued to coarse through my body but whoever was doing this to me I was going to face them chin held high no matter how much it hurt.

All of a sudden the doors burst open. The women from before strode in but this time she was dressed differently. She had on a doctor's coat with the stretchy gloves and creepy smile to go with it. She looked like one of those crazy homicidal killers from those horror shows I used to watch when I was little, emphasis on the crazy. A man walked in beside her, though he was wearing the same thing from before, plain old jeans and a black T shirt. I recognized him. He was the man who injected me with that weird stuff that made my body go all psycho. I wanted to be mad at the man but the look in his eyes as he stared at me from above, they showed remorse, and a pain that he knew what he was doing was wrong.

I stared at the women with pure hatred, I noticed I was somehow still sitting up. She snapped her fingers. In an instant two uniformed men came through the doors and grabbed me roughly by the shoulders. They pulled me upwards and slammed me back down onto the cot. I screamed. All the pain returned to my body. The ringing in my ears intensified even more than I thought possible. It was like bathing in the Phlegethon river, and _I_ _thought drinking it was horrible_. This pain beat it ten times over. I screamed, all previous pain I had balled up moments before was released in one long scream of agony. The man looked at me in concern.

"Percy dear. No talking now. This is strictly screaming, moaning, and fits of uncontrollable pain only!" She laughed at her own horrible joke. If she was gonna make a joke at least make it about something funny. Like her face or Mr. D's Diet Coke belly. The women opened one of the drawers behind me. She came back with an assortment of knives, scalpels, and other sharp objects. I tried to protest, to say something to stop her but she was right about the whole no talking thing, every time I tried to speak but no words came out, just constant screaming and the annoying ringing in my ears. Just great. I was about to be gutted and I couldn't even cuss her out. She had no decency.

The uniformed men left the room till it was only me, the crazy lady and the guy who said he was my _friend_.

She looked to the man with an inquiring grin. "Mr. Danvers you gave him all I specified?"

He took a long deep sigh. "Yes Ms. Luthor the nerve stimulators and the Insomnia medication are coursing all through his system by now."

"It seems like young Percy here already figured that out." She turned to me and chuckled.

Nerve stimulators and Insomnia medicine? _I hate science_. At least the gods didn't tie you up and torture you. Well Ares probably would. I thought.

I looked back at Ms. Luthor. Ms. Luthor. I wanted to take that smug look and rip it off her ugly face but unfortunately I was a bit tied up. Literally. "Mr. Danvers you can leave us now." She spoke up after a few seconds.

"Are you sure? I can take blood samples? Record his emotions and thought processes?" He was trying to stay. I could tell he didn't want me alone with the sadistic grandma. Smart man.

"No no we will be fine here." She didn't even look at him. She was too busy staring at me to notice.

"Alright then. I'll Just leave then." Mr. Danvers said, failing in hiding his sorrow towards me.

"Please do. Also tell Zephyr that he has the day off. We might be here a while." Her smirk grew wider.

Those six words _We might be here a while_ didn't sound good at all.

The doors closed. Leaving me all alone with the women with the knives. I'd seen my fair share of weapons but most times I could defend myself, or at least move. This wasn't one of those times.

"Good. Now it's just us. We're going to have a wonderful time together!" _We were not._

She raised her knife and brought it down onto my side. It erupted in pain. It was worse than when I tried to move, it was so much worse I couldn't tell you how I even was able to feel such immense pain. I opened my mouth to scream but what came out couldn't even be called that. It was like every time she cut or stabbed me I let out all the pain and suffering I had ever been through.

I layed there shirtless. Cuts and stab wounds riddled my body. My stomach, thigh, arms, she even cut off my parts of my pants to cut at my legs. Not cool, you don't take a guy's pants. She stayed away from, well ya know that. That I was thankful for. She used a wide array of weapons. Steel, some purple thing, and even a weird glowing green knife but what hurt most was when she brought out riptide. My sword, the part of myself I cherished the most.

"You know what this is don't you? You see as long as we keep it close to you it doesn't return to you. It's quite helpful. This weapon, I was saving it for a special moment. We've come to that moment Percy." She hefted riptide with one hand and pressed its blade onto my chest, she slowly and carefully carved a C into me. Compared to all the other things she had done to me, this was the worst. Like a part of me was dying right in front of my eyes.

"Steel. Check. Kryptonite, Check. Celestial Bronze." She looked at me and laughed, "Check." I hated this woman. "All done for now!" She smiled at me and clapped her hands together. Two men came in the door. She stuck a needle in my neck. My eyes instantly got droopy. The men came in untied my restraint and everything went black. I could feel all the pain, all the cuts, bruises, and the men's gloved hands on my sensitive skin but I couldn't see, speak, or scream. I felt myself being thrown on the ground and a girl's voice saying one word full of fear, hate, and pure sadness.

"Percy!"

 _ **Jeremiah Danvers Pov**_

"I ran towards Zephyr's room, hoping to catch him before he left.

I barged through his door "Zeph-" Instantly a sword's edge was pressed against the soft skin on my neck. "It's just me." I dared breath. I caught my breath.

"What do you want Jeremiah. I was just about to go and-"

"They made me give him NS10!" I yelled, determined to get his full attention.

"You did what!" He roared in outrage, slamming his door closed. "Why in the hell would you give him that! Why would they even need too this early into their capture! This isn't good, this ruins everything!" Zephyr hardly ever showed emotion, most think he's heartless but i knew him better. He was just worried about the started pacing the floor, thinking a million different things at once.

"Luthor made me! When the girl tried to escape she had me inject him with it. Luthor wants to make sure she stays in line!" I tried explaining the problem to him.

Zephyr sighed, returning to his old, calm self. "Where is he now?" He asked, assessing the situation.

"They threw him into the girl's cell, for her to see. I didn't see all of what she did but it looked bad. Wait he wasn't moving either. Oh my god this is bad." I started pacing as well.

'What? What's wrong?" Zephyr contained himself.

"They must have injected him with GH5. It's a drug that makes the person injected unable to move see, or speak but you can feel pain. It's like being paralyzed from head to toe." I explained worriedly.

"And Annabeth's probably all over him right now but she won't know she's making it all the more worse.

We have to get down there." He finished my sentence. "Can you help him?" He asked. Doning his hood and mask.

I just noticed he didn't have his regular mask and hood on. He had a head of short, blond hair to clash with his light grey eyes. What surprised me most was the long scar on the side of his neck.

He glared at me. Daring me to judge him. "Come on let's go." He opened the door and rushed out.

We ran towards my lab. Earning a few questioning glares from trainees and full time soldiers of Cadmus as we passed. "You do know they probably have a lot of security around their rooms now right."

"Here's the plan. I kick the ass you save the kids. Got it?" He ordered, not inviting discussion.

"Got it." I repeated.

We arrived at my lab. I rushed through all my extensive cupboards and drawers, desperately looking for the drug we needed. "Hey what are you doing!" I heard a voice yell. _Thud._ Zephyr was good at his job.

"He stuck his head through the door angrily, stating simply. "Were starting to attract some attention but by all means take your time." He went back to throwing people around. I heard a lot of screaming and loud crashed. I thought he might even be having a bit of fun.

"Found it!" I exclaimed holding up a small vial of blue liquid. I almost dropped it when a man came sliding through the door, laying on his stomach. He looked up at me. Groaned. Then went back to being knocked out. I gingerly stepped over his body and out the door. Zephyr was standing there, arms crossed, leaning on the wall, his boot resting on a man's head.

"Can we go now?" He asked. I almost laughed. Around him lay about a dozen men. All groaning in pain or simply unconscious. That man mystified me. He was such a confusing yet interesting guy, Though i'd never say that to his face. The scientist in me told me to ask him all sorts of questions but the human side od me knew I wouldn't get any straight answers. He ran off towards the kid's cells without a word. Sadly there was about four guards in front of Annabeth's door. The ran towards us as soon as we came into vision. "Keep going, don't stop, ill handle them." Zephyr said to me, not expecting an argument.

It was then I realized I had never seen him fight. He was like a blur. Sliding under one man's strike, hitting him on the back of his head. The man fell to the ground. Three more replaced him though. It didn't matter. In mere seconds Zephyr had one knocked out. Throwing the the third into the fourth. Causing them to crash into the wall with a sickening Thump. I stood frozen in amazement. "What are you doing come on!" He demanded. We unlocked the door and stormed in. What I saw was horrible. A once beautiful blond girl. Now crying and whimpering held previously handle but now severely cut boy her in her arms. I heard more shouts from the hallway. "Whatever your going to do hurry it up."

The girl finally looked up. Her eyes full of tears. With a hoarse voice she spoke. "Who are you! Stay away from us!" I could tell she wanted to stand and fight but her concern for Percy outweighed everything.

She looked behind me and saw Zephyr. "It's you…" She stammered.

"Shes knows you?" I looked at him questioningly.

"Long story. Another time." He looked directly at Annabeth. "Look here Annabeth. This is my friend Jeremiah. He can help Percy but you have to let him do his job."

She looked at us both questioningly. A little light returning into her eyes. "Are you sure you can help him?" She finally asked.

"I can allow him to talk and move again but i'm afraid if i treat the wounds right now they'll only inflict more my dear." I answered solemnly.

The shouting continued. "Ill handle them. If you're doing anything do it quick." Zephyr headed back out. Closing the door behind him. I heard the lock click.

Annabeth gently moved from Percy and motioned for me to do whatever I was going to do. "Help him please." She allowed me to get closer. I could see in her eyes she was terrified. Not of me but of what Luthor had done.

I lifted Percy's head and slowly dribbled the blue liquid into his mouth. A few seconds passed. He took a long deep breath of air and then he did something I expected yet I was still overwhelmingly startled. He released a long, pain filled, immense scream that seemingly bounced around the room before slowly dying out. Then he passed out.

"Percy!" Annabeth wrapped her arms around his neck and sobbed.

Suddenly the door behind us opened. There stood an angry looking Luthor with Zephyr standing behind her. I could see an almost pleased look in his eyes. Ms. Luthor looked at the scene in front of her then said fourwords directed towards me.

" _We need to talk."_

"You injured twenty five of my men. Ten broken ribs, three broken arms, four concussions _._ "

"It's not my fault they tried to stop us." Zephyr replied casually, shrugging his shoulders."

"Need I remind you what is at stake here." The air intensified. Ms. Luthor replied. I saw fire grow in Zephyrs eyes.

"I have served you for over a year now and have not brought him up. You have the nerve-"

"You have the nerve to assault my soldiers and RUIN MY PLANS! I should dispose of you both and move on." She paused. "Luckily you both are of great value to me. Now go now before I change my mind!" She finished glancing towards me.

"I said leave. She repeated threateningly.

Zephyr stormed out, I followed, eager to leave the room tense with anger.

"Wait! Zephyr please wait!" I called to my friend who was stormed towards his room, anger pouring off him like he was about to explode. I caught up to the warrior and followed him into his quarters just as the door closed. I didn't think a man could dent a metal wall, guess you learn something new every day. Where the wall once was was replaced a fist sized dent. A loud bang radiated through the room "What was she talking about back there that got you so worked up. What's at stake for you?"

"It's on a need to know basis and you don't need to know." He grumbled, sitting down on the side his bed. His hands covered his face.

"Tell me." I demanded. "Please. I can help, or at least try."

He took a long sigh, waiting for what seemed like hours before speaking. "It's not a what but a who."

Zephyr pulled something small out of his boot and handed it to me. It was a picture of a man, blond haired holding a small boy in his arms, the boy was no more than six years old. He had green eyes and short black hair. "Who is that?" I finally breathed out, almost speechless. I gingerly handed him back the picture.

"His name is Jacob. He turned seven a month ago. Cadmus took him a year ago and i've been forced to work for them ever since. After I help them accomplish their grand dream bullshit I get my son back."

Surprisingly I wasn't shocked. Cadmus tortured innocent kids so why wouldn't they kidnap them as well. It made me think about my own girls, Kara and Alex. I slept at night knowing they were safe and fighting to stop Cadmus. "Tell me about him. What's he like?"

"Hes adventurous, curious, not a fear in the world. All the things a new parent was scared of. Every time I left he would hug me goodbye, i'd kiss his head, knowing it could always be the last time I might see him."

"Every time you left? What do you mean?" I asked confused.

He stood up. A smile hidden in his eyes. "Come on i'll show you." He drew two swords from his back. I'd never seen noticed them before. "Step back." He ordered.

I eagerly obeyed, not wanting to be skewered.

He slashed at the air in rhythmic, motions. Suddenly a small vortex of energy manifested in the middle of the room and grew larger and larger. "See ya on the other side." He jumped through the vortex.

Not going to lie. I didn't want to jump through but I didn't really have a choice so I closed my eyes, prayed to god, and jumped through.

"You can open your eyes now." What I saw amazed me. It wasn't anything special but mere seconds ago we were in a dark metal room. The sunlight hurt my eyes but I didn't care. It had been months maybe years since i'd seen sunlight. Cadmus had strict regulation on outside access.

"What the- How the hell-" I stammered. I looked at Zephyr. He was wearing a solid gray T shirt and dark blue jeans, a ball cap backwards atop his head, a smile dancing on his face. Things I could never imagine seeing him wear, especially the smile. He looked younger than I imagined

Four words were all it took. "Welcome to earth twelve!"

" _You seem happy here."_ I noted. After a minute or two of looking around like a little kid I decided to try and strike up a conversation.

"This is where I found Jacob. He was three, on this here road here, scared, afraid, and alone. I was doing a job for a friend and I stumbled upon him. I couldn't just do nothing. Most of the time I just drop kids in the nearest orphanage or with a family that can help them but Jacob, there was just something about him. I knew he wouldn't fit in anywhere, that he wouldn't be able to sit still. So I took him in, gave him a home, a few friends. We had a great life. Then everything went to shit." He rambled on and on. I could tell he truly loved and cared about his kid even if he wasn't his own.

"Did you ever try to find him and get away?" I asked after a minute or so of silence.

He looked at me like I was crazy. "I searched the entire facility I don't know how many times. Luthor found out and told me he wasn't even on that earth and to give up but I never did."

We continued walking in renewed silence. Finally I asked. "Zephyr if I may. What did you do before all this? How do you travel to different earths?" The scientist side of me spoke out, curious on how a mere man could break all laws of science.

"As I said before it's on a need to know basis and you don't need to know and please when i'm not in uniform." He held his hand out for me to shake. "Call me Zachary. Zac for short."

I accepted his hand. "Nice to meet ya Zac. Now tell me where we headed." I asked the mood of our conversation got a bit brighter like the sunlight that I happily bathed in as we walked down the dirt road.

He stuck a finger out over the crest of a hill as we continued down the barren, hot road. "That." As we rounded the hill I saw a small building, the only one in miles.

 _ **Zephyr Pov**_

Zephyr didn't know how but Jeremiah Danvers had a way that made you want to talk to him. He seemed like a truly good person, someone who actually cared. Spanning all the earth's, a person like that was hard to find. Zephyr was glad he had a friend like Jeremiah but he would never say that out loud. His talk about Jacob. He never thought he would open up like that. Having the job he had, Zephyr didn't allow himself to make friends. It only brought problems and sadness.

"Zac! Earth twelve to Zac!" Jeremiah broke his train of thought. "Were here."

"Oh yes. Welcome to Pete's bar! Best drinks of all the earth's!" Zac exclaimed as the pair burst through the old, wooden doors of the building. Hanging his cap on a rack in the corner The bar was empty. Zac wasn't surprised Pete wasn't very well known. It was a shame, Pete's drinks were the best in all of the earth's..

Jeremiah noticed it as well. "This place is kind of _barren_." He pondered the word.

"Yeah but don't judge too harshly. Pete's a great guy and his beers are even better." Zac argued.

It had been a while since he'd been this happy. In fact it had been a while since he'd felt something like happiness. He came to Pete's bar a lot and it did it job of lifting his spirits but to be genuinely happy, it was a feeling he hadn't felt in years. "Pete you back there?" Zephyr shouted behind behind the counter as we set on the stools in front.

"Yeah yeah i'm comin hold your horses!" An old, southern voice answered back. A man entered from a door somewhere behind the counter. A voice Zac knew well. An old friend.

Pete looked just the same as he did the last time Zac stopped by. A bald head with a few stray gray hairs, wrinkles on his face dictating his old age. He insisted on wearing a suit and bow tie from his butler days. "What'll it be today? The usual? Or something spicy!" He yelled the last word.

Zephyr just laughed. "Just two buds." He indicated to Jeremiah.

"Been awhile since Zac's brought a friend along with him." Pete held his hand out for a shake. "How ya doin? The names Pete. Don't wear it out."

Jeremiah easily returned the shake. "Jeremiah. I'm about to be a bit better it seems. They way Zac's talked about your beers."

"They're pretty great!" Pete exclaimed. Popping the tops of two beers and sliding them to the eagerly awaiting pair.

Zephyr took a long swig. It was just as he remembered cold, wet, and refreshing. In between swigs he noticed a pair a teenagers, a boy and a girl that were no older than seventeen enter the bar and sit down uneasily at a table close to the exit. The boy had blond hair and was wearing gold glasses. The girl dark skinned, brown hair, with a pink feather to clash.. He recognized them from somewhere. The factory. Those were the kids he saved from Drogon.

Pete sauntered over to them with a welcoming smile.

"You kids look a little too young to be in a bar of this caliber. Can I see some ID's please?" Zac knew Pete had no intention of denying them service though. He saw the boy hold up a golden colored card. "Well I guess that'll have to do." Pete said after examining the card. "What'll it be?"

"We just need some information." The girl spoke, a certain charm in her voice. "Were looking for-"

"Can we get some service in this joint!" Four men, almost too fat to get through the doors walked in, all easily over six feet tall, interrupting the girl and demanding service. They sat down at a table. One stood by the door. Preventing escape. Zac immediately knew something was up. Jeremiah looked at him in concern.

Pete whispered something to the couple and walked over, feigning interest in the men. "What'll it be fellas?"

"Four of your largest beers please!" The biggest man bellowed, slamming his fist on the table.

"Coming right up and tell your boyfriend over there by the door not to be shy. Theres plenty of room to sit." Pete walked behind the counter snickering to himself.

Once Pete was behind the counter the men moved towards the kids suddenly. Grabbing the girl around the throat. The guy tried to fight,back but was soon overpowered. They had him by the hair and his arms pinned to his side.

Pete and Zac did nothing but watch curiously.

"What are you doing help them!" Jeremiah whispered furiously. Pete did nothing but set two empty beer bottles in front of Zephyr. By now the biggest man had the boy by the back of his shirt and and the seat of his pants, kicking and screaming, dragging him toward the exit, another man dragging the girl along, by her throat and hair, unable to speak. Zac sprang into action. He spun around chucking the bottles at the back of the biggest man's head causing him drop the boy in surprised pain. The other man quickly let go of the door. They all ran towards Zac yelling curses and other harsh words. Zephyr quickly grabbed the two beers he and Jeremiah were drinking and met their charge. He jabbed and hit the first on the head with the bottles, using the exact amount of force not to break the bottles. He engaged the next one, smashing the bottles on each side of his head. He fell even faster than the first one. Two were left standing. One stupidly ran and threw a horribly aimed punch. Zephyr sidestepped and kneed him in the groin, swooping down and grabbing a shard of glass, twisting the man's arm behind him and thrusting the glass onto the back of his bald head.. He faced one last man. He had a horrified look on his face. He bursted into a cloud of golden dust. Zephyr looked down. Where the men once lay was replaced with the same gold dust. The boy looked at him from his place on the ground, holding a glowing gold sword.

"I hate Canadians."


End file.
